Childhood
by bakechan
Summary: A young girl with the knowledge to make or break various worlds, is taken away from her home, and stripped of all her past memories. Now in the care of the elrics she is forced to relive her childhood, while ed&al protect her from the enemie unknowingly.
1. ichi ban

**Hey there! My first FMA fanfic! I feel so happy! (^_^)Hope you enjoy reading it! I sadly do not own FMA**

They rushed through the corridors, the agents following close behind. "What are you doing?!" the young girl screamed.

"Believe us," said the masked man. "This is for your own good, the knowledge you hold is much too valuable."

The young dark haired girl did her best to stop running. "What damn knowledge are you talking about!" the masked man grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her away once again. "I may be in honor classes, but I'm not something special. There are much brighter students in my classes! As a mater of fact this girl—"

"Your knowledge—" he gasped as he rushed down the stairs. "Your knowledge of the other worlds is what's important."

The agents were gaining on them, and without fear, they skipped the stairs and jumped straight down blocking their path. The masked man turned around ready to start up the stairs, but instead was greeted by the cold looks of more agents.

"Well," the masked man sighed, letting go of the girls arm and raising his in resignation. "Guess we'll have to go without saying good bye." He brought his hands together, the sound of the clap echoing in the large school. He then quickly slammed his hands to the wall and before the agents could begin shooting, he grabbed the girl and dragged her through the blue portal.

------------(^~^")-------------------------(=*.*=)---------------------(6_6)----------------

I woke up in the arms of a masked man. I was wrapped in what I presumed was his black cape, for he looked like the type of guy to wear a black cape. He was carried me in his arms through a forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked hoarsely.

"I'm taking you to your new home," I looked to the side and I stayed silent as we walked out of the trees. As he kept walking, I could make out a city. With lit lampposts on the streets and houses with glowing windows.

"When the time comes that your memory returns, hopefully it will be too late for them to make use of your knowledge. Though if other wise, if you recall your old thought sooner than what we hoped, don't tell anybody." The masked man never looked down to me as he spoke. His eyes were set on the city that we approached. "None the less," He continued, "I will be watching you from afar, so that you are always safe" he then set me on the ground and looked at me. "Understood?"

I pondered over what he had said, until I finally was convinced that I could remember what he had said for the future. "Yes sir." I said softly.

I did not know this masked man, whether he was good, or bad, if I should trust him or not. But something about him, simply told me not to care and just do as I was told.

He took back his cape, then took my hand and led me through the city. I wore a simple white dress, which had short sleeves. My hair was short and curly and had a red ribbon tied around.

We arrived at a large building. On the front there was a large banner that covered most of the middle column; the banner was green and had a big lion on it. He walked me over to the stairs and sat me on one of the steps. "Stay here, they will be heading home soon." He said and then walked away.

I sat on the step pulling on my dress. It was around five fifty, and it was a cloudy day, so there wasn't much light, but it wasn't completely dark out either. I began to hum to myself and sway from side to side to pass the time.

Some people in blue uniforms went into the building and some came out. I stopped humming to myself when I saw some of them staring at me. _'the masked man,'_ I thought, _'said that he was taking me to my new home. But then he left me here on these steps. So is this my new home?'_ I strange panic began to creep into me; I looked frantically around for the masked man, but instead I saw a short blond haired boy and a large suit of armor walking towards me. The Blond boy looked at me, and I quickly turned away feeling embarrassed.

The boy walked past me but the suit of armor stayed behind and sat next to me.

"Hi" he said in a voice that in no way matched such a large suit of armor. "Are you waiting for some one?" he asked.

Without looking at him I managed to stutter a response, "I-I don't k-know." I looked at the armor man through the corner of my eye. He wasn't looking at me.

"My name's Alphonse Elric." He said in a cheerful voice, "what's yours?"

I opened my mouth to respond, and then closed it. I had no clue what my name was. So in a more confident tone I said, "I don't know?"

"You don't know?" Alphonse exclaimed. "How is that? Did you hit your head and get amnesia? Where do you live?"

"Well," I paused to think. Alphonse seemed trustworthy enough. "A man said he was bringing me to a new home, and then he left me here! I have no idea what my name is or where I'm from, or where my home is supposed to be! Maybe I'm supposed to live here from now on, here on these steps." The latter I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"On the steps!" he stood up, "that's crazy! You can't live here!" he turned around as if looking for someone. "Oh I know!" he shouted grabbing me by the hand, "you can come with us!"

We ran towards the entrance of the building. There was a woman in a blue uniform and short black hair coming out of the door. "Hello Alphonse." The woman greeted him.

"Hello Lieutenant Ross!" Alphonse greeted back. "Have you seen my big brother?"

"Oh yeah, he was on his way to see Colonel Mustang, and from the shouts that everybody still seems to be complaining about, I would say he's still up there."

"Thank you!" Alphonse shouted as we began to run again. I looked back at the woman who was still standing there looking at us with a confused look.

We ran up a series of stairs. When we got to the door of the mentioned Colonel Mustang, I was out of breath, and really tired. Alphonse on the other hand didn't seem to feel all the stairs and the running we just did.

When Alphonse noticed that I was panting and on my knees fighting for air, he apologized multiple times. Once I was breathing normally again and wasn't red as a tomato, I looked up at Alphonse and confused I asked, "Aren't you tired Alphonse, sir?"

"Oh!" Alphonse said a bit nervously, "Well, um, I am older than you, so it takes a bit more than that to make me tired. Hehe," he laughed, "And I mean how old are you?" I simply shrugged, and Alphonse sighed. "Well you look about seven," as he told me what he thought my age was the door opened, and out came the short blond, and a blond woman wearing her hair up and a blue uniform.

"Hello Alphonse," Said the blond woman.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye." Alphonse responded as he stood up from the being on his knees so he could be at eye level with me. "How are you today?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye smiled, "I'm well thank you. I'm on my way to file these reports."

"About a case that happened long ago, and Mustang barely got around to finishing." The short blond rolled his eyes.

The woman shook her head and then smiled at me before walking away. I stayed close to Alphonse, as the short one whined about a mission. I pulled on Alphonse's armor and signaled him to come closer. I cupped my hands around my mouth and as if I was whispering into his ear, I asked, "Who's that short blond boy?" When I said short Alphonse seemed to have flinched, and I though I heard a small whimper. He looked over the boy who simply looked at us puzzled. He had obviously not noticed me standing there before.

"Don't say anything about his height," Alphonse warned before standing back up and cheerfully saying, "I want you to meet my big brother! Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist!"

I tipped my head to the side and stared at Edward. He was a lot shorter than Alphonse; it did not seem likely that he was the older of the two.

There was a moment of silence, an awkward silence. "And you are?" asked Edward.

"Uh, I-I don't know." I replied meekly.

"She has no idea who she is, or where she's from. She was left on the steps and told that she'd find her home there." Alphonse filled him in. the entire time Edward simply started at me, and I did the same.

"So, what's your point?" Edward said coolly.

"Well, I thought maybe she could come with us," Alphonse said hopefully. Edward looked back at me and I lowered my gaze, not knowing what else to do.


	2. ni ban

**Please read and enjoy. Me no own Full metal. **

**Thank you to anyone who put this story on alert or reviewed! It made me very happy (=^_^=). I know that I take a long time to post and I honestly don't have an excuse, I'm just really lazy..(—.—) this chapter's short but it's because I different situation is coming up, and I will put that in another chapter. Like said before I am not all that creative so bear with me!**

—**the ghost in your bedroom, bakechan**

"Take her with us?" Edward asked, "Al you know we can't do that. We're trying to get our bodies back, Colonel Mustang just gave us a new mission, which means we're going to run the risk of getting killed like always. And this kid here" he pointed to me and I flinched. Edward Elric sure was intimidation for a person of his height. "Has no defense! She'll die quickly. We can't take her Al, she's not a stray cat."

There was silence again, "But Brother. We can't leave her there on the steps, she has no where to go!" Alphonse argued.

Edward turned to look at me, I was holding tight to Alphonse's metal arm. The boys golden eyes were hard at first but began to soften. "Can't we take her to an orphanage, or put her on someone else's door step?" He shook his head and mumbled something to himself. "I'm sure if we took her to the Major he'd find her a nice home, maybe he'd take her in, he's loaded with money." Edward seemed to be talking more to himself that anybody else.

As Edward continued to ramble, suddenly the door of the so called colonel Mustang rushed open, nearly knocking over Edward. At the door stood a handsome man with black hair, and dark eyes. He wore the same blue uniform the two ladies before had, and on his hands he wore white gloves on the right which had a strange red circle drawn on it. I instantly knew this was the Colonel.

"What are you trying to do? Who busts out like that?" Edward yelled fists ready to throw a punch.

"What are you still doing here Fullmetal?" the man asked.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his head..

"I'm taking advantage that the lieutenant is out to go and hide, because she's bound to come back with more work for me."

The man glanced at me and smiled. I blushed and hid behind Alphonse.

"Won't that mean you just have to do it later anyways, and probably more too." Alphonse inquired.

"Not if I hide long enough!" the colonel yelled as he ran down the hall.

Alphonse turned back to Edward, "Brother," he pleaded, "We can't just leave her."

Edward sighed and looked down at me kneeling down on one knee.

"How much do you know about yourself?" he asked and I grabbed tighter onto Alphonse.

"A man with a mask brought me here, from somewhere in the forest. He didn't tell me anything but that here I'd find my home. Before that I don't remember anything."

"So, no name huh" I nodded, "well we have to call you by some thing." Edward smiled and I felt my self blush deeply. "We need to give you a name," he stood up and patted my head. I felt my cheek burn if even possible.

"What would you like to be called?"Alphonse asked me.

"I don't know" I replied I felt a lot more confident talking to Alphonse than I did with Edward.

"She looks like a Bethany to me" the lieutenant had returned, and in her arms were filled with more papers than before "or maybe a Natalie."

"your are back lieutenant I exclaim abruptly..

"Yes and I've got some papers for the colonel, but I doubt that he is still at his desk." The blood woman sighed.

"He left while a go," Edward was quick to explain.

"So, what named would you like?" Alphonse whispered

"Well" I smiled "I like the lieutenant's idea of Natalie"

Alphonse chuckled "Natalie it is."

……………………..----------------------------------------____________________```````````````````````

The lieutenant left to find the colonel, and we al walk out of the larg tall building

"I guess she will have to stay with us until—" Edward stopped mid sentence, when he saw saw a small balk dog climbing up the steps. "Isn't the lieutenant's dog?"

"Yeah, it's Black Hayate. Why?" Alphonse waved to the dog, and the dog barked back as a greeting.

"Maybe she'll take Natalie in too!" Edward exclaimed, and waited for a response.

Alphonse stayed quiet and I did too. I wouldn't really mind staying with lieutenant. She seemed like a wonderful and kind person. Plus she had a really cute dog. But of course I didn't know the lieutenants situation. Maybe she had a house full of dogs and had no room for me.

"I doubt she could take Natalie in," Alphonse finally spoke. "She had so much work already and she's practically already watching over someone else" Edward and Alphonse laughed at the later.

"True." Edward replied. He patted my head and if I was a dog, my tail would have been wagging.

**Okay a brief explanation of this story:**

**If all goes well, this story will continue in three books. ****Childhood****, ****Adolescence**** and ****Adulthood****. All taking place in a different world (other manga series)**. Please continue reading! And review if you wish. btw the last sentence came to mind while i was watching my dogs.


	3. san banJaque

**Okay a brief explanation of this story:**

**If all goes well, this story will continue in three books. ****Childhood****, Adolescence and ****Adulthood****, all taking place in a different world (other manga series)**. Please continue reading! And review if you wish.

The masked man walked into a large office that served as a library as well. The lights were all off, only one lamp was lit at the desk, illuminating only the torso of the person who sat behind the desk.

"We ran into some problems Master Hanamoto."

"Did you get her out of there safe? Did you do what was needed incase of an emergency?" the hidden person asked.

"Yeas I've used the aptx to shrink her body, I also used some m67R9 mixed with alchemy to suppress most of her memory. The knowledge won't unlock until a coming of age." The masked man inclined his head respectfully as he spoke.

"You know that m67R9 is still quite unstable, but I trust that you were in a real tough situation when you gave it to her." The hidden person leaned farther back and crossed their arms.

"Professor Barret says that the most common instability is brief flashbacks of their memories." A woman who stood at the doorway said. "I'm sure she'll be physically fine."

The person behind the desk stood up, but remained in the dark. "Yeas, but this holds us back now. We can't get to her information."

"Hmm," Said the woman, "True, but neither can they, and that's what's most important."

There was a brief moment of silence before the hidden one spoke, "And where did you leave her?"

The masked man looked up slightly, "In the one world where her knowledge won't get her into trouble." The woman who had been looking at her feet looked up at the man with intense curious eyes. The hidden person leaned in a bit more but remained hidden. "I took her to the Fullmetal alchemist."

The leaders face remained hidden, but in the little light that shown a playful smile placed itself on their face. "If trouble comes to her, she'll be safe."

The masked man walked out of the large room, ripping his mask off as he sped down the large corridor. Behind him the brisk steps of the woman at the door came after him. Her blond curls bounced as she ran to catch up with him, and even once at his side she was nearly jogging to stay beside him.

"Geez," she panted, "You sure walk fast." She grabbed onto his arm so she wouldn't lose him.

"What is it Isabella?" he did not look at her as he spoke and continued to walk at his pace.

"Oh for the love of — Jacque will you slow down! How is it that you are not out of breath?" Isabella held him back as she stopped to regain her breath. Jacque did so and he turned to Isabella. His eyes were a deep green that almost seemed inhuman, _'so beautiful,' _she thought to herself. He was a head taller than her with a good build, but not too much. Strands of his black hair had fallen on his face when he had turned so suddenly. She fought a strong urge to raise her hand and gently putt them back into place. "You know more than you let on don't you." She whispered still a bit dazed.

"Quite observant, aren't you agent Isabella." He smiled a toothy grin, one that very few people got the chance to see.

Isabella smiled back. "But I doubt Master Hanamoto is."

They continued to walk out at a slower pace. The large corridors of the main house were lightly lit with candles every few feet. "You've been here a while Jacque, why is there so little light?"

"Hanamoto is obsessed with mysteries. And it's a tradition to keep the 'heads' identity hidden, it has been, ever since the 'First' was around." They did a quick turn into another hall that led to the outside.

They emerged into the sun light; Isabella shielded her eyes, giving them time to adjust. "Let's go to the shed, we can talk there without worry." Jacque nodded to a miniature blue house in the distance. It wasn't very visible, and was mostly covered in moss. The place looked like it was ready to fall apart. The young man led the girl into the shed, once inside; you could say the house could withstand the storm: Its interior was brick. The place was to be torn down, but Jacque took a liking to it and saved it without the Master's consent. The other agents wouldn't dare tell the Master out of fear of Jacque and the Head both.

_______________________________________________________________Isabella_________

They sat down at a small table, Jacque politely pulled out a wooden chair that was well hand made and offered her the seat.

"That girl isn't just the storage of Estella Blitz's memory— that girl, _is _Estella Blitz!" he said it quickly and hushed.

"What?" I laughed, "Are you serious? You think that we have a case of reincarnation on our hands?" I shook my head, "No Jacque, that's just not possible. We know very well that only those that believe can reincarnate. She did not believe in reincarnation."

Jacque leaned in closer I could smell his breath. It smelled like cool mint. How do we know? She had a lot of unfinished business? Maybe God or whoever knew that as a ghost she couldn't finish, maybe he gave her another life." He leaned back and I turned away.

"How do you know it's her? How can you be sure?" I looked at him my eyes narrow.

"How can I not be? What other explanation is there to it? Why else would she give her information, but not come back her self? She wouldn't let it go when she was alive, she won't now that she's dead. She's too stubborn!" I saw him smile in a way I hadn't seen before.

I sighed. "They don't look the same at all. Most cases have same sort of resemblance. This girl has black hair and dark eyes. Estella had bleached blond, almost white hair; and clear blue eyes!"

He shook his head now a smirk on his face, "she's not stupid either." He ran his hand through his hair. "I need her to be safe. Whatever Hanamoto or the other 'evil' side wants to do is not good. Hanamoto claims to do it for the good of the world, but he wants to create a dictatorship."

I stoop up and gasped, "But that's not different from what_ they_ want to do!"

"I know. This is only a completion of who can get her information first and rule the worlds."


	4. yon ban

**Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and/ or favorites. I'd really like to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Please enjoy this next chapter of Childhood ******** I don't own FMA (wouldn't want to either T.T I'd probably mess it up…)**

Once we got to the dorms they were staying at, Edward sent Alphonse to get food. I stayed behind with Edward.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch" he said then mumbled something about being short enough and proceeded to bash his head on the wall.

"What about Alphonse?" I said momentarily distracting him from his head bashing, "Where is he going to sleep?" my mind also began to wonder if I'd get to meet the man inside the armor today as well. I'd imagined he looked a lot like his brother.

"Al won't need a bed." Edward replied softly. He looked to the ground and then to the side. I instinctively did the same. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Oh," I said not wanting to ask any more questions about it. An eerie silence followed and that was much more unbearable. "Edward." I said

"Call me Ed," he smiled.

I nodded, "Ed, how old are you?"

I jumped startled when he turned to look at me with a dark and evil look in his eyes. "Why do you want to know?" he glared.

"I-I was just wondering that's all." I stuttered.

"Well it's not necessary for you to know." He humphed.

"O-okay". Ed continued to glare at me when Alphonse walked in. he was carrying a brown paper bag filled with groceries.

"You're back Al!" I cheered.

"About time," Ed grumbled, "I was getting ready to eat Natalie." He grinned.

Al and I squeaked, "Brother! Don't say things like that!" Alphonse put the bag on the coffee table. He rummaged through things and took out a bottle that contained a white liquid.

"Al" Ed screamed, "Keep that stuff away from me! I'm not going to drink it!!" Edward ran to the other side of the room.

Alphonse sighed, "No Ed, it's not for you. You Big brother are a lost cause." Al shook his head, "this is for Nat." he handed me the small bottle.

"All, don't give her a nickname, you'll get attached." Edward bit into a piece of bread.

Alphonse didn't say anything; he simply prepared me a bowl of instant noodles. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I got food in my stomach. I wolfed down the noodles and ate a piece of bread that Alphonse had given me along with the milk. Edward continued to whine and tell me about how disgusting it was that'd I'd drink such a thing.

I noticed that Ed was eating, but Alphonse hadn't even prepared a bowl for himself. I began to wonder if I had become a burden and because of me there wasn't enough for Al to eat as well. Out of my control tears began to well up in my eyes. "Wha?" Ed asked wide eyed. "whaz wong?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Why are you crying?" Al asked kindly.

I looked at both boys and sobbed, "Alphonse isn't eating and it's all my fault!"

Both boys looked at each other and then at me. I was hiccupping trying to stop myself from crying anymore. "Should we tell her?" Alphonse asked.

"If it gets her to stop crying…"Edward nodded.

I was no longer sobbing, I was just slouching sniffling. Alphonse came down on one knee and leaned towards him. "Now don't freak out." Ed said behind me. I stared attentively at Alphonse as she took of his helmet. I felt my eyes widen when I saw that there was nobody inside the armor. Every nerve in my body told me that this wasn't right— that I needed to run. But I couldn't. _So this is really them,_ an older voice said to me, _these really are the Elric brothers. I finally got to meet them!_ Inside of the Armor was a red seal, _the blood seal_ the voice said, and I repeated it out loud.

"How'd you know? Are you familiar with Alchemy?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just knew." Al put his helmet back on.

"See Natalie," Al began

"Don't get attached Al" Ed grumbled.

"There is no reason for you to worry about me eating. I can't there wouldn't be anywhere for the food to go." I couldn't see it but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"He doesn't sleep either," Edward added yawing. I did the same.

"But you two do need your sleep. Natalie you can take the bed in the room. Ed and I will rest here in the living room." I did what I was told and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

-----------------------------(*-*)----------------------------------

"So…" Isabella said tilting her head, "What you are saying is that All this time, we have been working for an equally evil mind who wants to use the knowledge of the reincarnation for his own selfish wants. And that this organization which was founded seventy years ago has fallen under a corrupt rule?"

Jacque smiled and nodded. "My goal is to save the girl and wait 'till she is old enough and 'awake' enough to destroy the enemies. Of course I can't do this on my own, I need supplies and money, really it wouldn't have mattered what side I had chosen."

I shook my head and took a sip of the coffee that he had served me, "No," I replied, "if you had gone to the other side you would not have found anybody that would be willing to fight by your side. Here you at least have me, and I'm sure if you'd open up to a couple of people we could give Hanamoto's organization quite the rebellion."

This time it was his turn to shake his head and chuckle, "Not a rebellion, a revolution. I'm pretty sure that you'd win."

"Then why don't we!" I stood up pumped with excitement. Why hadn't I thought of that before? We could rebel!

"no." he said bringing me down from my cloud of excitement. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Not yet at least. He is useful for the moment. He has his own private contacts, powerful ones. Until we have that girl ready to fight and within our grasp it wouldn't be a good Idea to take on an enemy that powerful."

I nodded in understanding. Jacque had been here longer than I had. In fact he was raised here by Estella herself. That would explain his clear attachment and the sparkle in his eyes whenever he spoke of her.

"Why did you tell Hanamoto the location?" I asked

"Oh, because he'll probably have someone check on her. That way he won't get suspicious. He won't do anything if he thinks that I'm under his control. If he does, either of them, I know that the Elrics are just as stubborn to keep her safe until I go get her."

"And the Elrics…?" I inquired.

"lost their mother when they were kids, tried to bring her back and it backfired. Edward lost an Arm and Leg, and the younger brother Lost his entire body, and his soul is bound to a suit of armor. I don't know all of the details. They just seemed a suitable home for the girl." He drank the coffee.

I sighed. I looked out the window, it was starting to get dark and it was getting harder to look past the first couple of trees. "How long do you think it will take them to find her?"

"If anything they are breaking in already."

**There you have it! Chapter four :D I usually don't pressure you to review…but if you could…would you please?!**


End file.
